


Finally there

by sienna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sienna/pseuds/sienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some promises are meant to be broken.<br/>Based on the prompt: He never felt special until he met them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally there

They didn’t laugh about his funny hairstyle or teased him about his girlish features. Instead they both sworn to protect him, because he was precious to them. They didn’t think he was strange, that while other kids played outside, he preferred sitting by himself with a book. A book that was precious to him, something given to him from his grandfather, a book that told of life beyond the Walls.

How he could spend countless hours, smiling over the pictures and the words of unfamiliar places, places that he wasn’t sure existed but they had to right? How he spent hours talking excitingly to them, watching the former’s eyes light up with childish wonder as they poured over the book, stopping every now and then to gasp at the pictures.

"A body of water? Really?"

"Yes. My grandfather says people used to swim in them and they had boats to carry them across the water."

"Then let’s make a promise. We’re going to see this ocean one day!"

He grins and they all make pinky promises. When everything is over, once humanity is free, they’re go together and see this ocean. This salty body of water.

 

XXX Year  
He stands there, feeling sand crumble underneath his boots and he’s distracted for a few moments by the texture of the sand, dimly wondering how difficult would it be to fight Titans on sandy ground? Would humanity have stood a chance? How would Eren have fared? Mikasa? And the rest of their friends? He blinks and shakes his head, trying not to let his feelings get hold of him, but it’s hard not to, especially when it only reminds him of the emptiness he feels inside.

"We made it," He whispers as he breathes in the salty air and takes in the image of the endless body of ocean before him.

He hears a ghostly chuckle and sees a boyish grin and a flash of a red scarf out of the corner of his eye. He could almost feel their warmth.

We finally made it didn’t we, Armin?


End file.
